Frappe
by Kittyclaw
Summary: All Ulrich wants is a nice, warm, steamy cup of coffee. Is that so much to ask? Co-write with RenaYumi.


**Off on that little website that I advertise in all of my stories (cl. yourbb. nl) a competition was started between two groups of people. And now in round four the teams were challenged to co-write a story for the guy in charge, Railen. So me and my teammate RenaYumi put our heads together and, through combining our two best genera, couples, and a random item; came up with this- Frappe. Enjoy.**

**Edit- We won the story round! 'cheers' Thanks to everyone who wished us luck, it was very appreciated :)**

Six am sharp and the otherwise silent room echoed with the sound of the alarm sitting on the small white nightstand. The annoyance was met with a groan and the unceremonious crash of the devise being knocked to the ground. The dorm was lit with pale light from the sunrise, the bed bathed in its golden glow.

"Not yet," a hoarse voice moaned in a whine.

"Yet," another whined back. "I have class." Dark hair pinned loosely out of her face, Yumi sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

"No," he reached out from the warmth of the sheets, stubbornly latching onto her waist. "Stay in bed."

"Can't," she yawned, pushing Ulrich's hands away.

"Yumes," he whined into her pillow. She moved to the small bathroom in the dorm. The room was small, lived in, and it wasn't exactly spotless. The bed seemed to only get made on Friday morning, when Yumi was in higher spirits for the weekend, and the navy sheets seemed to darken the small space anyway. The rest of the room was done with white accents, in the girl's attempt to have some sort of style (though she never really cared much about style anyway). The only other furniture was the small desk for her laptop, a four drawer dresser and the tiny loveseat in the corner.

Splashing cool water in her face, she took a second to examine her appearance. "Good enough," she mused out loud before turning and leaving the bathroom. "Ulrich? Get up and quiz me for the exam?" she asked sweetly, moving the short steps across the room to fling herself on his side of the bed.

"I quizzed you all night. Come _on_, ten more minutes? It's cold." He never lifted his face, curling against her. She sighed, pulling away to move to her dresser. "_Yumi._"

"You're nearly useless."

"Love you, too."

She stripped off the oversized t-shirt she had slept in and cast if off to the bed. Ulrich snatched it up without looking, tucking it under his head and breathing in her scent. "Mmmm."

"You're such a dork." She pulled a sports bra on before moving back to her bathroom.

"The shirt is warm, it smells like you and it isn't mean to me. It's like you only better," he muttered into the material. Yumi emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in dark jeans and a 'Kadic Soccer' hoodie that must have been a million years old.

"Please get out of my bed. I have to go to class and if the dorm staff sees you they're going to put me on probation. Again." His arm fell off the side of the bed and he groped around for his own t-shirt.

"I'm tired," he whined.

"I'll give you coffee money if you leave," Yumi bribed as she packed her backpack. Ulrich lifted his head off the pillow to look up at his girlfriend.

"Really?" She waved five Euros at him. Ulrich rolled out of bed and pulled on his shirt. "I'm just a space heater, aren't I?" he teased with a yawn. Yumi pulled her bag onto her shoulder and met him across the room.

"Of course not, Ulrich!" She kissed his cheek, arms resting lightly on his shoulders. "I love you, but I have class. If I stay in bed I'll fail." He took the money and tucked it in the front pocket of his jeans before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"You just wait until Monday, when I have an early class and you have to get out of bed for no reason." She laughed, handing him the green jacket hanging on the back of her desk chair.

"Out, space heater." He headed towards the door, keeping his hand entwined with hers. "Ulrich," she whined.

The door then opened to reveal Odd, bundled up in his winter jacket. "Hello, Lovebirds," he greeted. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Take him, please," she nearly begged. "I have to stop by my lab partner's room. She's expecting me in like twenty seconds." Ulrich looked rather betrayed as he finally released her hand. The pair then said their goodbyes, Odd hovering impatiently outside the door.

"Come on Ulrich," Odd whined, grabbing Ulrich's arm and dragging him away from Yumi and down the hall towards the elevator. "Did you get some money?"

"Yes mom," Ulrich said, rolling his eyes as he pulled his arm away from Odd. "So where are we going, that new Starbucks?"

"Are you kidding?" Odd asked, "I can't afford that place! We're going to that on campus spot that Aelita told me about. Apparently she goes there a lot."

"I think that's where Yumi goes too," Ulrich mused as the duo reached the elevator, Odd pressing the button and then tucking his hands into his pockets. "Her and her girl friends."

"Do you think this place is going to be full of chicks?" Odd asked, stepping into the elevator when it arrived.

"Maybe," Ulrich said with a shrug. "But would that be all that- hey Aelita!"

"Hey guys," Aelita greeted with a smile, laughing when Odd stared at her for a moment and then grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"You two are up a bit early for just barely making it to class, don't you think?"

"Yumi chased him out," Odd said, draping an arm over Aelita's shoulders. Ulrich glared.

"She did not chase me out," he defended, turning to punch the button for the bottom floor. "She sent us to get coffee."

"Yeah, that too," Odd said with a shrug.

"Mmm, coffee sounds good right now," Aelita said, leaning against Odd. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not!" Odd exclaimed, wrapping his other arm around Aelita and hugging her again. "But you have to buy for yourself I'm afraid. Your boyfriend is broke."

"Surprise surprise," Ulrich muttered. Aelita laughed, while Odd stuck out his tongue.

"So, where are you guys going?" Aelita asked as Odd released her. "That new Starbucks?"

"Odd can't afford Starbucks," Ulrich said. He grinned when Odd scowled at him, turning and exiting the elevator.

"We're going to that other place you told me about," Odd told Aelita, the pair following the brunette. The pink haired girl grinned.

"Good, I was in the mood for one of their Mocha Chip Frappuccinos."

'Mocha-wha?' Odd mouthed over Aelita's head to Ulrich. The brunet shrugged, pushing open the door to the dorm building. He was met with a gust of cold air and scowled, his mind wandering back to Yumi's warm bed. He sighed. How he missed it so.

Once loose on the campus the boys let Aelita take lead, neither of them having ever gone to the shop themselves. It turned out to be fairly close by and after a quick trip, which involved two stops to chat with friends and one where Odd used Ulrich and Aelita to hide from a history professor whom he owed a paper; the trio reached the coffee shop.

"Ahh, nice and warm," Odd sighed when they entered the shop, coming to a standstill in front of the doors as he soaked in the heat. Ulrich rolled his eyes at his friend, Aelita grabbing his arm and dragging him up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the barista at the counter asked when the group got to her, her voice bubbly and the smile on her face a little too bright for so early in the morning.

"Hi, can I get a tall Mocha Chip Frappuccino?" Aelita asked. The girl nodded, grabbing a cup and scribbling the drink order on it and then passing it to the person behind her.

"How about you?" she asked, turning her grin on Odd. The blonde looked up at the menu a moment longer.

"Give me a…grande Double Espresso Mocha Latte. With whipped cream."

"Good choice!" the girl said, grabbing another cup and scribbling down the order. Ulrich looked at the girl for a moment, and then turned his stare on Odd.

"What?" the blonde asked when he noticed Ulrich looking his way.

"What…was that?" Ulrich asked. Odd shrugged.

"I just picked something."

"Anything for you sir?" the barista asked, getting Ulrich's attention.

"Uh, yeah," Ulrich said. "Coffee. Black."

The barista's grin faltered ever so slightly.

"What size?"

"Uhh…"

"Tall," Aelita said. Ulrich flashed her a thankful grin as the girl nodded, writing down the final drink order. Money was exchanged and the group then moved aside to let the next person in line forward, waiting at the end of the counter for their drinks. They didn't take long to show up. Aelita all but pounced on her coffee when it arrived, happily slurping up some of the sugary treat. Beside her Odd was busy using his straw to try and free the whipped cream from under his drink's plastic lid.

"I can't believe you ordered that," Ulrich said, shaking his head as he grabbed his own coffee, wrapping his hands around it tightly for warmth as he and his friends started for the door. He scowled at Odd when the blonde blew a raspberry at him.

"Why? What's wrong with my drink?" Odd asked.

"It's…gay," Ulrich told him flatly, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Pffft," was Odd's response, the blonde prying the lid off of his drink and tossing it into the trash as the little group made their way outside. He scooped up some of the whipped cream and stuck it in his mouth. "You're just jealous."

"But I'm not gay," Ulrich said. Aelita snorted into her coffee. Odd gave her hurt look and she sighed, giving him a one armed hug.

"Don't worry Odd, I don't think you're gay," she comforted. "Ulrich's just jealous that he didn't think to order it first."

"I'm not jealous," Ulrich said with a huff. "I would rather have no coffee at all then drink one of _those_."

"Hey, look," Odd said, pointing over Ulrich's shoulder to direct his attention elsewhere. Turning to look, Ulrich grinned. Yumi was bounding down the brick walkway towards him, bag bouncing off her hip with every step.

"I'm so late," she panted stopping in front of the trio. "Oh, You got coffee! Black?" she asked, as if it was possible he had anything else and snatched the cup hungrily from the brunette, not waiting for his response. She already knew all he drank was black coffee. She took a quick drink while he nodded in confusion. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, cup still against her lips. "Thanks, Ulrich." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and took off running again. "Love you!" She yelled back at him. Ulrich watched her go. His now empty hand twitched.

"She just- ..my! But! _Coffee!"_ He gaped, turning his now distraught expression on his friend.

"Don't look at me; I'm not sharing," Odd said. "You called mine gay." His eyes shifted to Aelita discreetly. She stared back at him for a moment before erupting in laughter.

"Ha! Don't even."

"She kicked me out of bed, and then she stole my coffee." Ulrich's shoulders dropped and Aelita tried not to smile at his unhappiness.

"It's like she has you trained or something," Odd snickered.

"Psh, no!" Ulrich muttered, crossing his arms. He then glared as Odd flung a little glob of whipped cream at him, the stuff splattering across his nose.

"You're so whipped," He told the fuming brunette, walking past him with Aelita in tow.

"I am not!" Ulrich wiped the whip cream from his face and followed after the pair.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Play nice!" Aelita barked at the duo. "Or I'm not taking either of you for coffee tomorrow!" The two boys murmured half hearted apologies, and then pulled faces at one another behind Aelita's back as they trailed after her.

Ulrich then proceeded to sulk, his expression only souring when Odd patted him on the shoulder; and then, when he was sure Aelita wasn't looking, made a whip cracking sound and gesture with his cream covered straw.

With a scowl Ulrich hissed a quick "am not," and snatched Odd's coffee. Odd didn't even stop him. He was too busy laughing.


End file.
